1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to storage containers and trays, and more particularly to a fastener storage and organizer tray for storing, organizing and transporting a supply of headed fasteners such as bolts of different bolt shank diameters, thread configuration and length, mating nuts, washers, screws, and other fasteners and fittings of different shapes and sizes, having a compartment configuration that facilitates easily grasping and removing an individual fastener from the compartment.
2. Background Art
It is necessary, particularly for maintenance and repair personnel, to maintain a supply of bolts of different bolt shank diameters, thread configuration and length, as well as mating fastening nuts, washers, screws, and other fasteners and fittings of many different shapes and sizes on hand for quickly and effectively repairing machinery and the like.
Various trays, carriers, and storage containers are known in the art, which typically are divided into a plurality of compartments of various sizes for containing such articles, and usually a number of the articles of a particular characteristics and size are kept loosely in individual compartments. However, they often become mixed together in a single container, which makes it extremely difficult and time consuming to locate a bolt of a desired shank diameter, thread configuration and length. It is also difficult and time consuming to grasp and remove an individual bolt or fastener from a number of loosely held articles contained in an individual compartment.